<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found | a PJO one-shot by percqbcths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926908">Found | a PJO one-shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percqbcths/pseuds/percqbcths'>percqbcths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percqbcths/pseuds/percqbcths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The quest had been exhausting, exhilarating and downright difficult, but despite the constant setbacks and issues the trio of kids faced, it was everything 12 year old Annabeth Chase wanted and needed, even if she didn’t quite know it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found | a PJO one-shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is my first day story on here so its very short and honestly quite bad. However, I'd love to hear your thoughts and any possible critiques and improvements you could give me.<br/>This is an Annabeth centric one-shot with a slight nod to percabeth.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
________<br/>
<br/>
<i>To have a loving family is<br/>
to feel afraid<br/>
and yet believe<br/>
you are going to be all right</i></p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>She had never fit in with her father and step-family. No matter how hard she had tried to prove that she could be the good mortal daughter that they wanted, her so-called family were never able to see past the danger she seemingly brought to their door. The day Annabeth ran away, she accepted the fact that from then on, she would live without a family. She hadn’t proved herself to be what they wanted, and so she left, now with the belief that family was simply a concept that she would never be able to experience again.</p><p>Then, she was seven, now, she is thirteen, standing at the top of half-blood hill, bag slung over her shoulder, watching her new-found friend, Percy Jackson, make his way towards her. They had spent the whole Summer together, mostly at Camp Half-Blood, the safe place for demigods, however, they did spend a portion of their Summer out in the real world, on a quest together. </p><p>Ever since Annabeth begun her training as a young child, she had been desperate to leave the camp on a quest. She hadn’t been successful in proving that she could play the part of a normal girl for her father, and so upon her arrival to the camp she was beyond determined to prove to everyone there that she could instead be the perfect demigod. To do this, she needed to get out into the world and show the skills she had learnt in action. It had taken five years of constant denials from her mentor Chiron, for Percy Jackson to come along and grant her what she had been waiting for. It’s safe to say that the two children were not each other’s biggest fans at the beginning of the Summer, but being one of the few people the new boy had spoken to since his arrival, Annabeth knew he was the key to her finally getting to venture outside the confines of the camp and show everyone that she could be what they expected her to be.</p><p>It had most certainly been a tough quest, with many monsters, gods and even mortal world problems (aka, a man hunt for a twelve year old boy who seemed to have kidnapped his mother…but that’s a whole other story), continuously throwing them from their intended path. There was even a fair share of bickering between Percy, Annabeth and their accompanying friend Grover, which had only added another layer of trouble to the already practically impossible quest. However, after a somewhat meaningful conversation in the back 0f a van surrounded by caged zoo animals (again… another story), and a split oreo, Percy and Annabeth seemed to form some semblance of trust between them. Sure, they still bickered but Annabeth knew then that something had changed and she now could find comfort in the boy she had met only weeks ago. After all, they had been through some pretty intense things together in such a short space of time.</p><p>Annabeth was brave, especially for her age, but even she could admit she had been scared on that quest, but after her conversation with Percy, she had felt a dip in her fear. Yes, she was still scared, but the feeling was nowhere near as prominent, as from that day, she knew that she wasn’t alone in her fear, everything would be ok because her two friends were there with her, every step of the way.</p><p>Now, it’s the end of Summer, and Percy reaches the top of the hill, and he’s face to face with Annabeth. But he’s confused. She can see the slight crinkle in his eyebrow and the small frown on his lips, she has learnt to read his expressions well (and in complete honesty, the confused look is very common across Percy’s features), so she knows he doesn’t quite understand. Of course, she is quick to realise the cause of his confusion, she is standing on the hill, with her belongings packed around her. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn’t be out of the ordinary, for a young girl leaving her summer camp as the holiday comes to an end, but, there is the small fact that Annabeth is a year-round camper. Demigods with no safe home or family to go to had the option to live at the camp all year long. After running away and losing her (somewhat awful) family, Annabeth had taken this option.</p><p>She had briefly discussed this decision, and what had once been her ‘home life’ with Percy while on their quest. In response, he had tried to convince her that perhaps she should try moving back in with her father again, he seemed to believe that Fredrick Chase could actually care for his daughter and would be glad to see her. Of course, at the time Annabeth vehemently denied that that was even a possibility, and quickly shut herself off from any further sharing of emotions and backstories. And so, it’s not hard for her to imagine why the boy now looks so shocked at her leaving.</p><p>As she stands on the hill, explaining her correspondence with her father, and last minute decision to attempt living at home again, she notices a small smile slip onto Percy’s face. However, right now she can’t quite determine what exactly that smile means as she is too focused on the growing pit in her stomach. Summer is now at an end, they share their final words, their goodbyes, and as she turns her back and begins to walk away, the feeling of dread Annabeth has grows more. Is she really doing this? She can’t, she’s too scared; she had to run away before, she’ll only have to run away again. The people she is leaving here with are not her family, she doesn’t have a family, she doesn’t belong. Feeling completely overwhelmed, she turns her head slightly back towards her new friend. That small smile is still on his face, and his eyes glow with a warmth she has seen very few times in her life. He looks… proud? No, his look is encouraging, his smile fills her with reassurance and his eyes are promising her that she is going to be ok.</p><p>She smiles back. Her stomach is emptied of dread, and she is instead filled with comfort. At the age of seven, Annabeth Chase ran from her home with no idea of what to do or where to go, filled with fear for her unknown future. Now, she feels no fear. Perhaps she will run away again, perhaps everything will go awry, perhaps she has made completely the wrong decision, but this time, she has just turned thirteen, and she has two good friends. She knows from this point onwards, she will always have somewhere and someone to run to.</p><p> With a final look at Percy, she is running down the hill towards the car that is waiting for her, possibly ready to take her to what will always be a broken family. But at this moment, she cannot bring herself to care, because even if that is the case, this summer has taught Annabeth Chase one very important lesson: family is not just a concept to her, but rather a reality found in the most unlikely of places. And right there, running down the hill she knows so well, she realises exactly who her family is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you go! As I said it is very short but from now on everything I write will be much longer, I really just wanted to write something quickly to get my head back into writing. Most of what I write will probably be percabeth centric but if there is anything else you would like to see please let me know as I'm happy to writ anything! I'll take any requests if there are ideas/ships/characters that people want me to write about.</p><p>if you'd like to follow me on twitter, my username is the same as here, @percqbcths .</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-M ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>